


sorry, stark.

by Anonymous



Series: "tell them to stop fucking on my stuff!" [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Gay Sex, M/M, No Beta, Probably ooc, Semi-Public Sex, Top Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's always a rush in knowing someone could catch them. Teetering on the edge of private and public is always a dangerous game and Quill and Thor willing to play.orThor and Quill fuck in Tony's bathroom at a party.





	sorry, stark.

"Let's do it right here," Quill whispers into Thor's ear. Thor shudders as he feels the hand on his waist traveling a little lower.

"Our friends are here," Thor replies quietly, biting his lip. Quill looks around to see Mantis and Gamora staring at each other, oblivious to the rest of the world. Tony and Stephen are arguing like their lives depend on it while Brunnhilde is drunkenly yelling for the bartender. Rocket is trying to explain what Groot is saying to Steve and Clint is with Wade, limbs entangled as they talked. Natasha and Wanda probably left and Drax is standing in the corner, eating chips slowly. Bucky and Sam silently participated in a drinking contest against each other and now Sam's head is now in the former's lap, both passed out. Loki is talking to Nebula about how much they despise their siblings. There were a load of other people filling every corner of the floor, reporters, spokespeople, fans, but that really didn't matter.

"They won't notice we're gone," Quill says, "we haven't fucked in a while."

"Wow, straight to the point, aren't we?" Thor retorts with a lazy grin strewn on his face. He lets Peter grab him by the arm and pull the two of them into the men's bathroom. The Spartoi slams the door closed, smirking at his boyfriend.

Peter pushes Thor against the door, pinning the god's wrists above his head. He captures Thor's lips in his own, smiling into the kiss. He then grinds his hips into the Asgardian's, causing both to gasp. Peter trails down and sucks on Thor's neck. Thor stutters on his words, breath hitching as his boyfriend sucks on an especially sensitive spot. Oh boy, that's definitely leaving a mark. Quill pulls away and fumbles with his buckle while Thor whimpers pathetically, cheeks flushed and neck filled with fresh hickeys.

"Do you really want to fuck with our clothes on?" Peter quips quietly. Thor just snorts as he follows suit, ungracefully pulling off his shirt and almost tripping over his pants and boxers in a haste. He turns after hearing the sound of a small bottle, presumably lube, and Quill's hands have snaked their way around his waist. Peter's dick twitches against Thor's naval with interest.

Thor sinks to his knees, nudging Peter's thighs apart. Quickly, Quill's thick cock disappears behind pink, kiss-swollen lips. Suddenly, Thor swirls his tongue and hums, creating vibrations and new sensations in the Spartoi's groin. Peter throws his head back, jerking his hips further into Thor's mouth. Sparks of electricity send jolts through Quill's cock as he holds Thor in place with one hand and buries the other in Thor's short hair. The god bobs his head as Peter pulls out of his mouth. He looks up at Quill with eyes clouded with lust.

Quill pulls Thor to his feet before pushing him against the sink.

"Bend over," Quill commands hastily.

"Make me," Thor bites back with a challenging glint in his eyes. Peter smirks, grabbing a hold of the god's hips harshly before bending him over the edge of the sink. Thor lets out a strangled sound and Quill's smirk grows wider with satisfaction. He grabs Thor's ass and grabs the lube, coating his fingers before pushing a finger into Thor's entrance. The god lets out a ragged breath as Quill's finger twists inside him. 

"Ready, babe?" Quill asks, looking at Thor in the mirror.

"Yes," Thor breathes out, steadying himself on the sink with his hands.

Peter slicks his cock with the lube and guides it towards Thor's entrance before shoving their hips together. Both groan loudly and Thor tilts his hips a bit higher, adjusting to the pain. When Thor starts to moan, Quill squeezes Thor's ass and pounds into him roughly until he feels Thor's prostate.

"Oh my god! Right there!" Thor cries out, breath fogging up the mirror. The thought of getting caught makes his blood rush with adrenaline. Short bursts of electricity erupt across Thor's skin as he pants loudly. Quill uses his free hand to snake an arm around and fixate Thor's member in between his fingers, the god inhales sharply. Peter thrusts into Thor and pumps at his cock in a rhythm. The god is reduced to putty as Quill takes him apart. He feels waves of warmth gathering in his abdomen until he grunts loudly, jerking into Thor in a broken rhythm. The god feels Peter going still for a moment, filling him up.

Thor breathily gasps, both the feeling of Quill in him and the strokes of him cock strike hard as Thor's small eruptions of electricity start to grow. Peter increases his pace and Thor's eyes roll back.

"Quill, oh fuck," Thor mewls raggedly, tilting his head up as his brain short-circuits when he releases. 

They both heave and Thor turns to Quill, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's lips and smiling.

"Round two," Thor asks coyly, "or are you too afraid of being caught?" 

"I'm not afraid of anything," the Spartoi replies. He presses Thor flat against the wall, lifting the god's legs to rest on his shoulders. He gives his cock a few strokes to harden it up a bit more. Again, Quill buries his member into Thor's heat and both moan loudly. At any point, that door could open or someone could hear. That alone causes Thor lets out a loud, drawn-out moan. Quill fucks Thor senseless and the god is screaming Peter's name along a string of curses as his toes curls and his eyes scrunch up in pleasure. Soon enough, Thor and Peter finish all over each other and they clean up.

Thor's hair is slick and all over the place. His loose sweater does a poor job of covering up his neck, littered with love bites. His lips are reddened and swollen. A thin sheen of sweat covers him and tiny sparks of electricity crackle across his body. A flush covers his whole face and the tips of his fingertips.

Peter's heaves intensely while beads of sweat form on the temple of his head. His usually styled hair is combed back with little strands sticking up everywhere. Quill's puffy lips are curled up in a cocky, almost euphoric smirk that gives the whole thing away.

The party is eventually disbanded in the early hours of the day where it is still dark and everyone is leaving, Tony thanking everyone for coming over.

"Bye, Stark," Thor says, adjusting his sweater collar a bit. Tony blinks for a second and squints his eyes under his sunglasses. Are those... hickeys? His eyes dart between Thor and Quill. 

"You didn't," Stark says with disbelief. Thor flushes deep red and Peter simply smirks, "OH MY FUCKING GOD. You guys- you, I- fuck- why did you eve- Just- you guys fucking suck!"

"Sorry, Stark," Peter says, smile playing on his face. 

Thor and Quill leave the party in a fit of giggles and their hands intertwined.

"FRIDAY, make plans to renovate this whole floor," Tony says, pinching the bridge of his nose, "and remind me not to invite Point Break and Dipshit to the same party again."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
